


Arthur and the Birds and the Bees

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: This is a gift for @Firesign as it is her birthday and I wish her all the happiness, good health and prosperity in the coming year. The MFMM fandom is twitchy with anticipation for this year 2019.She has also let me appropriate her adorable 5 year old son Arthur for writing silly, fluffy non-sense.Hope you enjoy!





	Arthur and the Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign/gifts).



Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000022433 StartFragment:0000000458 EndFragment:0000022416

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher woke slowly to bird song outside her window and salty, warm air wafting through the curtains. The room was bright, the sun was well and truly up - none of that early dawn nonsense today which was much more her style.

 

She stretched languorously and turned under the warm arm that was loosely wrapped around her waist. What a luxury it was to have a lie in, especially today, with a certain servant of the law who almost never, ever slept in. This unusual circumstance called for something truly special this morning. So the mischief slowly grew in her eyes as she decided that this would entail trying to see if fun Jack would come out to play.

 

She nestled under his chin and started to lightly drag a finger down the soft skin on his ribs and downward, until she felt the muscles twitch where the V of his taut abdomen met his hip. The came a deep breath in above her and a “Hmmmm” and then a deep raspy voice murmered....

 

“You're playing with fire, Miss Fisher.”

 

“Well you know me, I like to live dangerously.”

 

“Humph,” was the only reply, a standard nod to his agreeing to this statement and tacit disapproval.

 

The figure beside her took his hand off her waist and took command of her offending one by the wrist, kissed it tenderly and laid it behind her back, holding it there softly but making it hard to release. He then proceeded to nestle back down into his pillow and the duvet to resume his sleep.

 

“I don't believe I have you full attention, Inspector.” She twisted her hand free easily and proceeded to lean around and grab his arse.

 

That would do it.

 

Before she could do or say anything further, she suddenly found herself pinned to the mattress, arms above her head and the full length of him on top of her, pleasurably heavy but not uncomfortably so.

 

He nudged her legs apart and lay gently into the saddle of her hips, and slowly started moving, his apparent interest caressing her mound and then the sides of her labia. He then proceeded to slowly lathe his tongue down the column of her neck. Her clavicle and along her shoulder Down her arm as she squirmed half halfheartedly because it... felt... so... good. What this man could do with his tongue....!

 

Until he nipped the inside of her elbow and abandoned her arm to concentrate on the skin under her arm, beside her breast ... some of the most sensitive skin on her body. Of which he had intimate knowledge, he had mapped every inch of her body, several times.

 

Phryne yelped and wiggled in earnest now, trying to throw him off. Her giggles quickly turned to throaty barks and he was spurned on, relentless. But there was no way she was going to let him win this round so she manoeuvred her hips so that she could swing her feet around his back and try to flip him. But the bugger was so solid and strong and she couldn't seem to get him over so she did the only thing she could and that was angle her hips and thrust so that he was now partially sheathed.

 

That got his attention. His head, which had been busy under her left breast, came up like a shot and under a mess of brown curls he looked at her, giving her that slow blink.

 

“Not fair, Miss Fisher.”

 

“You're the one who said all's fair... and all that, Jack.”

 

Before either of them could strategize further there came the sound of quick, small foot tromps on the main stairs and a young voice bellowed.

 

“Uncl' Jack! Uncl' Jack!

 

They both froze and prayed to the gods that they had had the foresight, in their frenzy to discard clothes the night before, to lock the boudoir door.

 

The couple were saved by the child's mother, who had chased after her wayward son and then chided him in a whisper.

 

“Shush, Uncle Jack and Aunt P are still sleeping, Arthur, come here right now”, she scolded and hauled him by the hand back down the stairs.

 

Jacks head swivelled from the door to the woman beneath him.

 

“That was close”, he then looked down further, “Still is.”

 

Phryne was trying very hard not to laugh and gave him the devastating news.

 

“Did I mention we have Arthur today. I guess we should get dressed.”

 

Jack groaned. “A little busy right now. And that's a very liberal _WE,_ when we both know who is going to entertain him.

 

She tasked, “Just consider yourself fortunate you have been forgiven, especially after the last time you were 'minding' him.”

 

“That was not my fault.” He looked down again and the need in his eyes brought her back to the matter at hand, so to speak.

 

“Do you think we could focus on something else for a few minutes?”

 

“By all means Inspector, You should always finish what you start.” With a smirk, he lowered his lips to her silky skin and proceeded to punish her mercilessly for waking a man up on his day off.

 

*******************

 

“So what do you and Master Collins have planned for the day, sir”, Mr. Butler asked politely as he dried a glass and stowed it away in the cupboard.

 

Jack looked out from behind his newspaper, coffee cup poised at his lips and surveyed the 5 year old 'master' as he tucked into his pancakes with blueberries.

 

“I thought Arthur would like to visit the Botanical Gardens today, Mr. Butler”, he said. “The day is quite fair and there some beautiful gardens to wander in and wildlife to observe.”

 

“A fine suggestion, sir, and may I assist by preparing a few light refreshments to take along?”

 

“That would be much appreciated, thank you. I'll dig out my rucksack and thermos”, Jack stood and left the kitchen in search of his bag. He rummaged in the back closet for his binoculars to bring along as well. As a surprise for Arthur, he also produced a pair of miniature binoculars, which he had found in the market awhile ago and had completely forgotten about.

 

He came back into the kitchen and stood beside Mr. Butler, surreptitiously making a special request in a lowered voice. “Do you know where I could lay my hands on a bit of leather lacing or strapping for a pair of small binoculars?”

 

Mr. B didn't turn his head but smiled slightly, “I think I have just the thing, sir. If I may...,” he took the proffered item and hiding it under his coat left to find it.

 

Jack, pleased, placed the rucksack and thermos on the table and placing his hands on his hips addressed the lad, who was still busy finishing up the serious business of his breakfast.

 

“Shall we have an adventure today, Arthur?” Arthur nodded, his blond curls bouncing, and having finished, wiped his mouth and hopped off the wooden chair.

 

“Yes, Uncl' Jack, but I need my 'venture shoes an' hat.”

 

Half and hour later, both kitted in 'adventure shoes and hat', the two headed out into the lovely day.

 

They spent several hours casually wandering about the streams and pathways in the gardens. When Jack had produced the small set of binoculars for Arthur, the lad had been overjoyed. He scampered everywhere, glasses glued to his eyes, peppering Jack with questions about this flower or that creature. He spent an inordinate amount of time mesmerized by the bees and butterflies that fluttered around the colourful blooms and Jack was happy to share his love of everything horticultural.

 

The older man was not as ornithology sound as Mr. B but was able to name some of the more common species and they even managed to see black swans and watch a couple of magpies flit back and forth between nest and ground to feed a couple of fledglings chirping for food.

 

“That's a mommy and daddy bird feeding their babies, just like me.” Arthur was so proud that he could watch it all on his own set of glasses.

 

Eventually they stopped beneath a large gum tree to rest and cool down int the shade and search out what Mr. B had packed for them to snack on. Out came some wrapped orange and apple slices, biscuits, slices of cheese, crackers, a bottle of lemonade for Arthur and a thermos of tea for Jack.

 

They both removed their hats and shoes, and Jack even loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves, propriety be damned. It had developed into a very warm day. He helped Arthur remove his jumper as well. Between quick bites, the young boy had his glasses continually pressed to his face, almost afraid he might miss something if he put them down for two seconds. He scanned left and right and back again, observing the hustle and bustle in the park.

They were almost done their meal when Arthur suddenly froze and lowered the glasses a little, a furrow gathering in the middle of his brow.

 

He pointed toward some bushes off the main path about 60 feet away and looked at Jack. “That man is hurting that woman Uncl' Jack.” Jack immediately turned, grabbed his own glasses and rose up on his knees to look. He hunted along the path line and at first could not find anything. Then, he saw it, partly obscured by the bushes behind a small shed. The man was passionately kissing the woman, one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other grasping her thigh, which was unfortunately wrapped around his hip, causing the hem of her dress to become hitched up high enough to see the top of her stockings.

 

Jack brought his glasses down quickly and decided it was time to move on. Now.

 

“Ah, lets go find the ice cream cart Arthur, I promised a treat desert didn't I.” He quickly started stowing the remains of their picnic.

 

“But what about 'dem ?" Arthur pointed again.

 

“Ah, everything is fine, they are just... ah... he is kissing her hello.”

 

Without further ado he had Arthur's shoes and hat back on and taking his hand, hurried him away, a blush creeping up the stoic detectives neck and cheeks. “I should be arresting them for public indecency”, he grumbled to himself as he set off in the direction of the street carts.

 

Once Arthur he was busy happily smearing ice cream all over his grinning face and dripping it down his chin and onto his white shirt, the unfortunate incident appeared to be thankfully forgotten and they both strolled in pleasant silence back to the motor car.

 

*****************

 

Back at Wardlow, they ambled through the kitchen garden door and Jack settled their bag and hats on the kitchen table. Mr. Butler was stirring something on the strove when they came in and noted Arthur was still bouncing up and down like he had just not spent several hours running around in the fresh, while the Inspector looked a little warm and bedraggled. In fact, what the said child minder would like nothing more to be doing at this moment was soaking in a cool bath, a good book and a glass of whiskey at hand and if he was really lucky, enjoying the ministrations of a certain raven haired beauty. And not necessarily in that order.

 

“Successful outing, Sir and Master Collins,” the butler ventured.

 

“Smashing!, young Arthur beamed. The boy was not sure what that word meant but thought it sounded very pleased. The servant kept a non-committed expression.

 

Said raven haired beauty decided at that moment to make an appearance at the door which adjoined the dining room, followed closely by Arthur's mother.

 

Jack's partner in crime easily detected, with one delicately sculpted raised eyebrow, the two's hastily cleaned faces and shirts, sticky hands, grass stained pants, ruffled, wild curls and looked resignedly at her paramour, thinking... _Well, Iv'e seen worse._

 

“Mommy, mommy we had such a fun day.” Arthur ran to clasp Dot about the legs.

 

“I can see that", Dot looked her child up and down and then over at the Inspector, as if expecting an explanation.

 

“Ah, I apologize ... Mrs Collins... for his state.” Jack began patting Arthur's hair down in a futile effort to somehow tame the curls and grimaced internally when he realized his hair probably had not fared any better. “We were on an adventure” he then added lamely as he next tried to brush some of the loose leaves and twigs from her son's shirt and trousers.

 

“That is to be expected Inspector, sometimes you have to get a little dirt on you if you are off on an adventure.” Dot had come a long way in realizing that sometimes little boys... and girls... got messy when they explored.

 

“Thank you for minding him, Inspector. “ she said gratefully and looked down at her son. “Shall we get you home and in the bath young man?”.

 

Arthur chose to ignore this suggestion by showing her his new glasses and talking a mile a minute about all they had done.

 

And as Dot tried to guide him through the door he squealed loudly ..... "an' then we saw a mommy and daddy kissing and uncl' jack told me all about the birds and the bees...”

 

Dot stumbled briefly but did not appear to miss a beat as she nudged her firstborn firmly on the shoulder to move him faster towards their cottage next door.

 

Phryne leaned against the door frame as Mr. Butler made himself scarce, and folded her arms in expectation as she watched Jack study the tile pattern on the floor and turn a lovely shade of red.

 

“Really Jack”, was all she offered, biting her lip in amusement.

 

He looked up sheepishly, and stammered. “ That ... that... sounds a lot worse then it really was...”

 

“Well, I would be fascinated to know how it really was...”

 

At that he straightened, then slowly swayed over to her, stopping very close so that their noses were almost touching, He gave her a look of very serious intent and whispered into her ear.

 

“Well, if you will first allow me to run a bath and pour a strong measure of whiskey, I would be happy to peak your interest in the birds and the bees, Miss Fisher.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
